The present invention is directed to office environments where there is a need to monitor photocopy usage from a plurality of photocopiers for accounting and billing purposes.
A known photocopy count system consists of a plurality of remote computers, each having a data entry keyboard. Each remote computer is connected to a photocopier to enable operation of the photocopier and is also connected to a central control computer(s) by way of a computer network connection. The central control computer receives copy count information detected and stored by each remote computer based on the usage of the photocopier associated therewith.
A major drawback of this type of copy count system is that each remote computer is quite expensive and one is needed at each location of a photocopier, which adds significantly to the cost of the system. Furthermore, the cost of maintaining and repairing the system is high because a failed remote computer must be replaced with another one of the same cost. Adding photocopiers to a system is also costly for the same reasons. It is desirable to provide a system for tracking photocopy count information which is inexpensive to install, maintain, and repair.